A Future Unknown, A Love Unattained
by SandLoverTemari
Summary: Hinata stays one night over Naruto's place after dissapearing from Konoha for over eight months. The next day questions swirl about Hinata's pregnancy and Naruto being the father. While Naruto has no idea what people are talking about? Orochimaru involved
1. Chapter 1

This particular story isn't something I'm good at writing but I tried my best because I wanted to do it. I hope you like it and I'll try not to make it so long.

A Future Unknown, A Love Unattained

Our story begins on the busy city streets of Konoha where we see our favorite sixteen year old chunin eating his favorite meal. Uzumaki Naruto was sitting outside of a ramen shop eating his fifth bowl of the evening. The fragile chopsticks in his hand nearly broke as he shoved more and more ramen inside of his mouth. As he cleared that bowl he called upon the waitress for another. "Another bowl of ramen!" he shouted before taking in the last few strands in his mouth.

The waitress comes over looking quite sadden. He placed the bowl down and looked at the emotion expressed on her face. "Ramen?" he said attempting to figure out the feeling she was showing. "I'm sorry Uzumaki- san but there is no more." she said softly clearing the five empty bowls from the table. "Nani (What)?" Naruto shouted. "No more ramen!? Is that even possible?" he asked. "Hai. I'm sorry, but your bill is on us due to the inconvenience." the waitress said slowly walking away. Naruto sat there, he sighed softly as his stomach began to growl. "No more ramen…" he said in defeat.

In the back of the ramen shop was the owner, a rather large man who was giving orders to the cooks there. Enter the small waitress, into the kitchen carrying the tray holding the five empty bowls. "You!" the owner said at the sight of her. He ran over to her. "Is he still here?" he asked. She placed the tray down to be cleaned. "No." she said. "Finally. I was tired of that brat always coming here ordering almost ten bowls of ramen. People thought he was our side show because they never seen someone eat so much before. Then it'd kill me that he'd order so much ramen and always say he doesn't have the money now." the owner said angrily. "Make sure if he comes back we'll be sold out until a further date…weeks from now." he informed the waitress.

Naruto rose from the table and began to walk away from the shop. As he got somewhat away from the ramen shop he ran into no other than his crush, Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata was so shy and secluded, she often stayed to herself. But everyone knew about her massive crush on Naruto since they were twelve. Hinata liked Naruto so much and wanted to be more than a friend to him but he was (then) to stupid to realize it. Hinata over the short years grew some courage and somewhat told Naruto about her secret crush. Naruto accepted it but never thought more of it.

Hinata was running steadily looking behind her, while Naruto wasn't paying any attention because he was so hungry for ramen. Instantly the two smacked into each other causing both to hit the ground…hard. Naruto was knocked out for about 20 seconds or so. He rose slowly rubbing the back of his head. "Dattebayo." he said as soon as he felt pain. He was somewhat disoriented but looked down to see Hinata before him. _"I must have ran into her?"_ he thought. Naruto looked around to see if anyone saw. There wasn't anyone around. Naruto picked up Hinata and carried her back to his apartment.

Hinata was sweetly placed in the bed of his disheveled room. She was still fully clothed except for her shoes. Naruto was out in his living room watching a movie. It had been almost an hour since they arrived. Hinata slowly came too and began to open her eyes. "Naruto kun?" she whispered out apparently dreaming. Hinata eyes fully opened but she was still somewhat groggy. She rose slowly to see she was in a very unfamiliar place. Hinata panicked. "Where am I?" she said afraid. She realized she was in a strange bed. "What did I do?" she panicked even more. Hinata was afraid and saw a sharp kunai on the table next to her. She picked it up before leaving the strange room.

Unknown to the events unfolding in his room, Naruto was steadily into the movie he was watching, enjoying his popcorn. Hinata was slowly walking up to Naruto clenching the kunai in her small gentle hands. She stood there. "Who are you?" she said full of fear. Naruto looked up slowly. "What did you do to me?" she said gathering courage. "Answer me!" Naruto was slowly rising up when a flash of lightning lit up the dark summer sky. It was heralded by thunder and very powerful rain that hit the windows of his apartment with full force. Another flash of lightning and rumble of thunder came about and this turned off the lights in his apartment. Naruto was now agitated by the sudden darkness but quickly remembered the afraid Hinata was still in the apartment.

Naruto ran for his flashlight that wasn't far from him. He lit it up and flashed it around until he found the eyes of Hinata. The light was blaring in her eyes and she couldn't see it was her crush. "Hinata!" he tried to call out over the loud thunder but she didn't hear. He began to walk towards her, with every step Hinata was shaken with fear. Her palms were sweaty almost dropping the kunai held in her hand. Naruto was steps away from her face when she raised the kunai high above her head and closing her eyes, praying for perfect aim. "Hinata!" he yelled as she began to lunge towards him. She stopped realizing it was Naruto yelling out to her over the thunder. She lowered the kunai. "Naruto?" she said softly.

He took the kunai away from her, she felt a new found sense of calmness. "Hinata!" Naruto said once again. He moved the flashlight from her eyes and shined it under his chin so she could see his face. Once Hinata saw Naruto's face she was easily calmed down. Hinata was so afraid but openly hugged Naruto feeling much more safe. "Naruto kun, how did I get here?" she asked among her tight embrace. "I sort of ran into you on the street. You were running Hinata. What happened?" he asked moving her so he could look into her eyes.

Hinata held her head down. "Hinata…tell me." Naruto demanded. "It was….them they were trying to get me…" Hinata said slowly and still looking at the ground. "Who Hinata?" Naruto asked. Hinata remained quiet. "Tell me." Naruto said with more authority in his voice. Tears began to flow from Hinata's face. Naruto noticed the tears and began to feel bad himself for yelling at her. "Hey Hinata, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I just don't like when you're upset, that's all." Naruto said wiping the tears from her face. "No Naruto kun, I must tell you." she began. "I was running away from Oto no Kuni (Land of the Sound)." "Why?" "I was a prisoner there for almost two weeks. Orochimaru sent some of his people for me. They kidnapped me, I don't know why they chose me in particular." Naruto was bothered. "Hinata, stay here tonight because I don't want them to come back for you." Hinata felt better.

The Next Day

Hinata stayed with Naruto the night but unknown to Naruto he had a frenzy of scandal to face once outside in the city.

Hinata and Naruto were out in the city. Hinata had a strong craving for shrimp tempura, therefore Naruto decided to treat her. They were walking towards the small restaurant when they noticed people were giving them odd stares. "Naruto kun, why is everyone looking at us like that?" she asked clenching his arm tighter. "I don't know Hinata." Naruto was puzzled as he watched the blank stares and giggles from people.

Chouji and Shikamaru came walking towards Naruto and Hinata. "Way to go Naruto!" Chouji said nudging him in his rib. "Nani?" Naruto said completely confused. "We heard what happened and sorry Naruto." Shikamaru said. Hinata began to blush a little as Naruto was still confused. "What are you talking about?" he asked. Chouji and Shikamaru just gave Naruto an odd look and walked away.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked Hinata. She just blushed and continued to walk. They eventually reached the place that sold ramen and tempura, which made them both happy. They had a nice lunch together and then went their separate ways. They eventually decided to meet up later and walk along the outskirts of town.

Later That Day

"Naruto kun?" "Hai Hinata chan?" "Umm, I have a question for you?" Naruto smiled at Hinata. "Do you like me? I mean like me like Sakura and Ino like Saskue?" Naruto stopped and looked at Hinata, she was steadily looking at the ground nervously moving her fingers. Naruto thought it was cute how shy Hinata was. "Look Hinata." Naruto then pulled her near where it was very clear and good enough to see the sunset. Naruto had a bag on his back and removed it to take out a blanket. He then spread it on the ground.

He motioned for Hinata to come sit next to him on the blanket. Shyly she did. She kept her head low, upset that Naruto hasn't yet answered her question. "Hinata…" "Hai" she answered anxiously. He looked at her.

"I always thought that you were kind of different than everyone else at the academy. You were quiet and always tried your hardest, I love that about you." Hinata screamed happily inside. "But…" Naruto began. "Sometimes you're too quiet and it just seems creepy." Hinata sighed. "But then again….That makes you different and I like people that are different." These words bought a certain calmness to Hinata inside but it still left her unfulfilled. Naruto was looking at the sunset and Hinata was concentrating on him. _"I want Naruto- kun to like me."_ she thought to herself. _"So I'll try my hardest to." _

Within the next moment Hinata, nervously, pulled Naruto to face her and she then kissed him very romantically. Naruto was afraid and very shaken at what Hinata was doing, this was a side of Hinata that no one has ever seen Naruto liked it. She then pulled out of her strong embrace. This left Naruto in a dazed and a confused like state.

"Hin- hina- Hinata chan….what was that about?" he asked barely able to catch his breath. Hinata was blushing at this point, amazed at herself. "I- I don't know Naruto kun." she said softly. Naruto had a huge smile on his face. "Well let's do it again!" he said reaching to put his arm around Hinata. She then stopped him. "No Naruto kun." she said. "I did that because I like you. I like you…a lot. I think you're really cool and sweet. You don't let anything get into your way and I like that a lot about you." she said full of a new found courage.

Naruto was amazed at her new courage. "Hinata. I never knew that you could care about me so much." Hinata blushed. Naruto was beginning to get turned on by this new Hinata. "I'd do anything for you Naruto kun. I want- I want to- to love you!" she blurted out. "I love you Naruto kun!" she shouted a second time but she then ran away from Naruto back towards town.

"Hinata! Hinata!" She ignored his words and continued to run full of uncertainty. Naruto sat there, alone. He looked beside him to see a picture. "Hinata must have dropped it." It was a picture of them two a year ago at Naruto's party when he became a chunin. In the picture was him and Hinata. He had his arm around her and she looked very afraid in the picture.

The picture left him dumbfounded, he didn't know what to think. _"Hinata-chan." _Naruto just looked at the picture steadily wondering why didn't he notice it before.

The Next Day

Naruto awakened alone in the small apartment, it felt different since Hinata wasn't there anymore. She still hadn't returned from the day before when she ran away. Naruto sat along side his bed and looked at the picture on his night table. He groaned. Naruto then got up and walked to the kitchen. He opened his fridge.

"Nothing." he said. He then opened the cabinets, same there. Naruto became highly frustrated he then got dressed for the day and left out. As he walked down the streets, Hinata was steadily on his mind. Naruto was in a trance like state. "Hi Naruto!" a voice yelled from behind him, greeting him with a smack on his back. "Ahh!!" Naruto shouted. He turned around to see no other than Konohamaru.

Konohamaru since graduated from the academy and was now a genin. He was so proud to be a genin now and always sported his hitai ate. "Nani Konohamaru?" Naruto asked now calmed. "I'm sorry I heard about Hinata, what are you going to do?" he asked. Naruto was confused. He looked at Konohamaru oddly.

"What happened to Hinata?" "C'mon Naruto, I know you're stupid but not that stupid I hope! Everyone could see it." Naruto was still confused. "Nani? See what?" he asked. "Hinata's pregnancy, we all can see it Naruto. Just ignoring it wont make it go away." Konohamaru said. "Nani?!!?!?" Naruto shouted. "Naruto, it's me you're talking to you don't have to hide it. I can see she's almost eight months already." Naruto had the most confused look on his face. "Hinata's pregnant!! How I never even touched her!" Naruto shouted. Konohamaru's face dropped. "Naruto, stop acting like that, it's creeping me out….Well I have to go now." Konohamaru then walked off. Naruto was left in the middle of the streets lost and confused. "Hinata is pregnant?!" his mind raced.

A Secluded Area Outside Konoha

Nestled underneath a large shady tree, was a crying Hinata. Her knees drawn to her chest, as far as they could go. The wind blew her soft shoulder length from left to right, it was slightly warm but Hinata could stand it. Her tears slowly rolled down her cheeks as she looked up to the leaves swaying in the wind.

"Naruto-kun…." she said between sniffles. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun…." She wiped her eyes. "I have to tell you sooner or later but I'm too scared. You have to love me first, but you wont love me…" Hinata continued to cry.

Suddenly amidst the wind Hinata heard a voice. "It's alright Hinata-chan. But you have to come with me since he doesn't love you, you know the consequence." the person then extended their hand out to Hinata. "No! I still have time, you said until 12 midnight…don't rush me!" her hormonal side shouted. "Okay, just making sure you didn't want to give in early. I shall return at exactly 12 to take you back." "Don't knock me down now, he might say yes." The mystery person chuckled. "Sure." the person then disappeared.

Hinata's hint of evil soon disappeared, she then began to cry once again. "I doubt he will…."

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long, I was super busy. Thank you for your reviews, here we go…

Chapter 2

A Future Unknown, A Love Unattained

There she was Hyuuga Hinata, sitting alone outside of Konoha, crying. She was about eight months pregnant and had many problems already. She needed Naruto to love her as more than a friend and couldn't, it was so hard. There was nothing more she couldn't do.

Konoha

Naruto walked to Kiba's house unsure what to think. He approached the front door. "Hey Naruto, what are you doing here?" Kiba said appearing from along side the small house with Akamaru. "Kiba I need to talk to you, it's really important." "Well what is it?" "It's Hinata. She's pregnant." Kiba gave him a blank stare. "That's all you wanted? Well of course she's pregnant Naruto, you're just now noticing this?" Naruto was dumbfounded. "Dattebayo!" "Naruto, I always knew you were naïve but this is ridiculous."

Kiba then began to walk inside the house, Naruto followed him. "Kiba, explain this. I don't understand." Naruto said completely confused. Kiba looked at him. "Naruto, I'm pretty sure you know how it happened I don't have to explain it to you." Kiba said placing Akamaru's food down on the floor. "I know that part but who?" Kiba began to see that Naruto was really stupid.

"Naruto, everyone knows it's yours. Who else is there?" Naruto slumped on the floor. "It can't be mine, that means I had to….I don't remember." Kiba looked at him. "Naruto, you have to remember. You made her move so Hiashi wouldn't find out, remember?" Naruto looked frustrated and confused. "I can't remember…Why can't I?"

Kiba shook his head looking at Naruto. _"What is wrong with him?" _Kiba just looked at Naruto unsure what to think of him anymore. _"Now I know Naruto is naïve but this is ridiculous. How can he not remember getting Hinata pregnant?" _Kiba thought as he watched the confused Naruto wreck his brain.

Oto no Kuni

"So what has happened?" asked the tall dark haired figure as he stood back to his apprentice. "She still has time, until twelve remember?" he replied. "I know but has she made any progress so far?" "No." The man laughed. "Perfect." he said softly under his breath.

"What will you do if she doesn't get him to care about her?" the apprentice asked. The man snickered once again. "If midnight comes around and there is no change then she shall give birth to the being that will destroy Konoha." he said. "But if he does love her in return?" The man looked at his apprentice slowly. "She shall give birth to his child…." "And then?" "Then I shall kill him." The apprentice was shocked and amazed. "What?!" The man was no other than Orochimaru himself and his apprentice was Kabuto.

Orochimaru wanted to destroy Konoha as easy as possible. He wanted to destroy individual lives starting with the citizens with the most to live for, he starting with the Hyuuga clan. It being the most prominent and wealthy. Orochimaru wanted to bring tragedy to the people of Konoha and he started with the new fresh chunins.

"Why are you going to kill him?" Kabuto asked. "Why not? He has nothing to life for except that stupid dream of Hokage, with or without him the village would be fine." Orochimaru then walked away from the place he was standing. "So, to make sure I'm up to speed, even if he does love her she'll have his kid and then he dies. Then if he doesn't love her instead of a baby she has a demon that kills all of Konoha?"

"Hai." said Orochimaru. "But either way something bad will happen." "I know." "So either she loses her one love or either be held responsible for the one thing that will kill her entire family and village?" Orochimaru then laughed. "It sounds even better out loud."

Kabuto stood there. "Well sir that is a good plan." "I know." "But I still have one issue with it." Kabuto said. Orochimaru glared at him. "Nani?" "Does she know the outcome of both? I mean why would she consent to something like that?" Orochimaru looked at him. "Because if she didn't accept it…..I would force her to kill her family that's why."

Kabuto stood there amazed at Orochimaru and how smart he was. There was a silence among the two. Orochimaru had a plan that he knew just would work.

Konoha

The brightness of the day soon turned to the eeriness of the night as Konoha succumbed to the evening. Naruto sat alone on the side of a street playing with a stick, swishing it around in the sand that was below him. He sat there steadily trying to figure out how Hinata was pregnant.

Everyone said she was noticeable but that wasn't seen by Naruto. When he looked at Hinata she looked as small as she always was but according to what he was told she wasn't. _"Eight months?" _Naruto whispered to himself. "What am I going to do with a kid? Wait how do I know its mine?" he thought out loud. Suddenly, the scent of cigarette smoke filled the air around Naruto.

Naruto gasped for air as the smoke surrounded him. "I remember asking myself that same question almost a year ago and I was fifteen." said the lazy voice of Nara Shikamaru. Naruto looked up. "What?" he asked. "Yeah, it was Temari from Suna…" he began. "When she came to me saying that, I didn't believe her but I was proven wrong three months ago when our son was born."

"What Shikamaru?" Naruto asked wide eyed. "Yea, no one knows except for Chouji here in Konoha. So don't let it get out." Shikamaru then inhaled another puff of smoke. Naruto looked confused. "Shikamaru, you and her have a kid?" he asked. "Unfortunately yes…." he trailed off. "She is always asking me for shit, I hate it. Every time I'm home my phone is ringing. Takeru needs this and Takeru needs that." he said mimicking Temari. "Its so troublesome." Shikamaru grumbled.

Naruto looked scared. "Are you serious Shikamaru….a kid?" "Hai. Trust me it's so hard. Maybe because she lives in Suna and not here in Konoha, with that I have to go there every weekend." Naruto was still in a state of shock. Shikamaru reached into his back pocket and pulled out a wallet. "Here." he handed it open to Naruto.

"That's Nara Takeru." he said. Naruto looked at the picture and studied it. "I mean he might be so troublesome but I adore him in a inadvertent way." he said taking another puff. Naruto looked at him. "But I'm still confused on how she got pregnant in the first place. I don't remember." Naruto said.

"That something that bothers me too. Since I found out…" "How did you?" Naruto asked. "Ino told me. She found out from Sakura who is best friends with Hinata." Naruto thought for a second. "Hinata's a nice girl but to do something like that so young, surprised me. Plus, I never thought I'd see the day when Hinata would actually be dating you, although she's liked you for so long." Shikamaru finished his cigarette.

"So then I asked myself, what the hell is going on here? Then I start putting shit together and found out it just wasn't right. Especially the part where you sent her away. Come on now that's not you at all. I know you'd care for a child of yours too much, so I did some research." Naruto jumped up. "She's not really pregnant and it's a barrage that I can't see right?" he asked hopeful. Shikamaru looked blankly at him. "No she's pregnant alright, that's for sure. But its something I can't put my finger on."

"We need Hinata right?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, I need to ask her some questions because I'm still confused how you don't see it and everyone else can. Where is she?" Naruto's face dropped, he then had a flashback.

"_I'd do anything for you Naruto kun. I want- I want to- to love you!" Hinata blurted out. "I love you Naruto kun!"_

The image of Hinata running away from him stuck in his mind. "How could I be so stupid?" he thought to himself. "Hey, Uzumaki san!" Shikamaru shouted waving his hand in front of Naruto's face. "Huh? What?" he said coming back to reality. "Where is she?" "The last place I remember was her running off towards here…." "Okay, there is only one place her in Konoha that girls run off to when they are upset. Come on." Shikamaru then led the way.

As they ran off Naruto began asking Shikamaru questions. "Was you scared, you know when Temari had the baby?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru had gave him the blankest look. "I never get scared. I just be calm." Naruto didn't believe it at all. "Well what about now?" "It's annoying…. This way he said changing the subject." he directed Naruto near the area Hinata was, they was almost five minutes away from her.

Hinata was still in the same place from earlier. She then got up from a small nap. It was almost six o clock, she had six hours. "What am I going to do? I need him to love me but how?" she thought to herself. "Maybe if I explain how I feel better than before he'd understand. I love him so much and want him to love me too."

The tears came from her eyes slowly yet again. "He wont love me since I have this baby now. Naruto is that type of guy that wants a baby, he just needs a girl by his side. But I love Naruto kun more than anything and want him so much he just don't understand. I should make him understand then…" Hinata then got lost in her thoughts. "I will go tell him how I feel, I have to be brave." she stood up and began going back towards the village.

Naruto and Shikamaru were near by. "So when the baby is born what will you do?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto never thought of that before. "I guess care for it?" "Guess?" Shikamaru enforced. "Yeah…I don't have much choice." Shikamaru stopped in his tracks and looked at Naruto.

"Look Naruto I felt the same way about Temari and Takeru but my dad talked to me and got me out of that mentality. So you listen to me, this is your flesh and blood, this child will carry on your name so you have to care about it more. Even if the mom is some highly arrogant bitch that treats you like shit….Sorry moment. Look Naruto, you don't have a dad to tell you this that's been there so I have to be it for now. Although we have no clue how this happened, it's your kid and if you love Hinata you have to love this kid as well." Shikamaru said.

Naruto could see through Shikamaru's exterior that there was some love for Temari but an even bigger love for Takeru, this was one shinobi that never showed this type of emotion but now Naruto knew it existed within him. "I've known Hinata for a long time now and I hung out with her a few times and know that there is some type of feeling I have for her. When I heard she was pregnant and it was mine I felt different….very different. I think I do love her too." Naruto said.

Shikamaru looked at him. "Good. Now come on, we have to find her and find her soon." Both guys continued on until they came upon the area where Hinata was once at. "That tree…" Shikamaru began. "What is this place?" Naruto asked. "It's safe don't worry about that." "But what is this place?" Naruto asked. "It's just a open field Naruto. I used to come here when I found out about Takeru. It's just a place to get away. I found Temari here that's why I know girls come here often."

They began to study the tree and its surroundings. "Look Nara!" Naruto shouted. He ran over to where he saw a bag. It was the kind shuriken are placed in. Naruto picked it up and examined it. "It's Hinata's." "How do you know?" "I bought this for her…." Naruto reminisced.

"_Hey Hinata!" "Hu- Naruto kun?" "Hey Hinata! Wait up!" Hinata looked at him smiling. "Hinata chan, I got this for you when I was away on a mission. As soon as I saw it I knew it was for you. I hope you like it." Naruto said smiling. Hinata opened the fragile tissue paper. "Oh. It's for your shurikens, since your old one is almost in pieces." Hinata gasped. "Tha- Thank you Naruto kun." Naruto was still smiling at Hinata, she blushed so hard until she was bright red. Hinata then ran off still blushing. "Hinata….Hinata chan?!"_

"When I had that mission with Shino a few months ago, I saw this and bought it for her." Naruto said as he clenched the bag tightly. Shikamaru pulled out another cigarette. "If she isn't here I don't know where she is then." he said lighting the cigarette. Naruto looked up at the sky. _"Hinata, where are you?" _

Hinata was fast approaching the apartment of Uzumaki Naruto. She was so full of energy and highly excited about tell Naruto how she felt. But the weight of her growling belly slowed her down so she sat on a bench nearby. She was almost out of breath and tired. As she sat there she rubbed her belly. "I hope Naruto understands and loves me." she said.

Hinata eventually moved on and came upon the apartment. She softly knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked again, still no answer. She turned the knob to discover it was unlocked. Naruto often forgot to lock his door, so this was normal. Hinata went inside and rested on the sofa. It was almost seven o clock and she was running out of time but she had to rest herself.

While Hinata was resting on Naruto's sofa, him and Shikamaru were on their way back. The walk back was silent as Naruto worried about Hinata. "Maybe she's gone back?" he said. Shikamaru said nothing. The two then approached Naruto's apartment. They shared a few words before Naruto went inside. Shikamaru noticed how depressed Naruto looked. "Uzumaki, come on. You look sick, let's go get some ramen, my treat." Shikamaru said. Naruto's eyes widen, they then left.

While Naruto and Shikamaru were eating ramen, Hinata fell asleep once again but awakened suddenly. She jumped up to see it was now eleven o'clock! She checked the apartment to see if Naruto even came in and noticed her, he wasn't there. She panicked at this point. In fact Naruto was just outside the apartment about to come in.

"It's almost time and I haven't talked to him yet!" she panicked. "What am I going to do?" "Give up…" a dark eerie voice said behind her. She turned slowly to see who it was. It was non other than Kabuto, once again. "I will not give up! I love him and I know he loves me too." Hinata shouted at him. "Well isn't that cute, too bad it isn't true though." Hinata was growing more and more upset. "Shut up!" she threw a plate in his direction but he managed to dodge it. "That's all you got!" Kabuto laughed.

Just outside the apartment was Shikamaru and Naruto. "I'm going in, this night is such a drag." Shikamaru said. Naruto sadly walked up the stairs as Shikamaru walked off. Something wasn't right, his front door was locked. Naruto then heard the noise inside. He nearly kicked the door in once he heard the silent screams from Hinata. "Shikamaru! Come here."

About to the light another cigarette Shikamaru turned slowly then ran to Naruto's aid. "Hey you leave her alone!" Naruto shouted. Kabuto stood over top of Hinata. "This doesn't concern you so move on." "This is my apartment…." Naruto said. "Fine we shall take this somewhere else." Before Kabuto could do anything Naruto charged toward him with a kunai.

Hinata struggled to move away as fast as possible. Naruto lunged the kunai at Kabuto but once he opened his eyes he mad a horrible discovery. There was a silence. "Naruto…."


End file.
